1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gate latches, and more particularly pertains to gate latches of the type including a latch bar mounted for movement with a hinged gate and disposed for engagement, in a closed position, in a latch bracket secured to a stationary gate post. In this conventional form of gate latch, a latch lever is pivotally mounted in the latch bracket and includes a recess for partially surrounding the latch bar in the closed or latched position. Due to frictional forces inhibiting movement of the pivotal lever, progressively increasing with age, misalignment between the latch bracket and latch bar, and a variety of other factors, frequently the pivotal latch lever of such gate latches does not completely engage and secure the latch bar in a fully latched position. Even when the gate, gate post, and gate latch are all perfectly aligned, as in a newly constructed gate, the gate latch can bounce out of or rebound away from the latch lever when the gate is closed hard or slammed. As a result, the gate is unintentionally left in an open position. This can happen even when the latch lever is down in a receiving position, because there is no downward pressure on the latch lever. Constant downward spring tension pressure prevents the latch bar from bounding out or rebounding when the gate is closed hard or slammed. As gates including this conventional type of latch are frequently used to prevent small children and pets from leaving a particular designated fenced area, there is a substantial danger that failure of the latch can have serious consequences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above described form of gate latch is well-known and has been in common use for many years. Previously, it has been proposed to fasten a cord or string to the ned of the pivotal latch lever in order that the latch lever might be manipulated from the opposite side of the gate or fence. However, this conventional mechanism does not exert a restorative force urging the latching lever to the latched position. Accordingly, there is still a substantial danger that the latch lever will not move to the fully latched position upon release of the cord or string, due to the aforementioned frictional and misalignement factors, and also due to a slackness in the cord or string.